faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Dash
Thomas Dash is the Founder of the trading company, Better Tomorrow. Appearence Thomas has got darkbrown spiky hair and a short beard around his chin. His head has got two biological electric wires connected to his back. Like every Cyborg, a number of his bodyparts are covered in a biological metal-exoskeleton, in his case all his limbs and his thorax, making him look mechanical. He typically wears a black Deadpool T-shirt, which is not seen due to being covered by a black/yellow vest. Personality He is known to be a a layed back, rational and still sometimes insecure individual. His insecurity can often lead to stress and confusion, which is often hinders his concentration. Despite this, he can be actually quite humorous, often joking even in serious situations. Additionally, he is a honorless figther, always trying to take down his enemy as fast as possible. History In his childhood, he was often fighting with his younger brother, but got beat up due to him being stronger and wilder. Eventually, they stopped fighting when they were six years old. After this, they often made their own stories, about space-travel, interdimensional zoos and robotic ninjas and going for a walk in the Park. One faithful sunday, when Garren finished his armor and the two going on another walk, he helped saving both a scared succubus and his brother from a Troll by calling the police. At the University, he befriended the Android Derek, with which he built upon a way for healing Cyborg-infections through medical nanobots. This was a object he wanted to show during a presentation together with Derek. Derek made the blueprints and Thomas built his invention. When he just wanted to show his new work, a group of Zombie-gangsters called the Bling Draugs came and wanted to steal his invention for unnamed reason, but thanks to his brother and his Guild the Green Hunters, the Bling Draugs retreated, with a little help of Derek, who later joined them. During the Battle of San Diego, he helped his brother defending the city and was the one who killed the Troll he once arrested. Many years later, he founded a interstellar trading company called "Better Tomorrow" on Planet Mars, which stood for safety and a easier life. Abilities As a Cyborg, he has the ability to absorb and expel electricity, connect his body with other machinery for enhancement-purposes. He is also a very skilled Engineer, having studied great scientists like Nikola Tesla and Tony Stark and adapting similar feats. Equipment His equipment is mostly made out of working tools like wrenches, welding torches and similar things, but he additionally is in possesion of a pocket knife he bought. Trivia *His element is lightning *His favorite world is Coruscant *He does not have favorite food or beverage, he eats and drinks whatever comes to the table (except when its rotten) *His favorite color is blue *He is allergic to pollen *His favorite animal is the orca *His favorite show is Doctor Who *His favorite movie is HALO Legends *His favorite video game is Starcraft *His favorite sports is riding bicycle *His favorite song is Pretender *His favorite instrument is the electric piano *His dream destination is Mars *His heavenly virtue is diligence *His deadly sin is sloth *His role model is The Doctor *He is christian *He does not sleep Category:Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:1999.A.D. Births Category:Birth-Anomalies